Naruto: Alternativity
by Takumi1989
Summary: Instead of Yondaime, the Third sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Naruto now grows up with a family and is now liked by most of the village. How will the story go now that Naruto is actually not a dead last in class? AU, NaruXHina


**Title:** Naruto: Alternativity  
**Author:** Me  
**Archived:** Posted on FF. net, if you want to post it anywhere else, ask me first.  
**Summary:** Instead of Yondaime, the Third sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Naruto now grows up with a family and is now liked by most of the village. How will the story go now that Naruto is actually not a dead last in class?  
**Rating:** Mature, swearing, violence, blood  
**Pairings:** Naruto/Hinata (yeah overused, so? I like the pairing.), other pairings in later chapters.  
**Feedback:** Leave a comment or e-mail me (e-mail in my profile)  
**Characters:** Naruto, Yondaime, Kakashi, pretty much the rest of the Naruto characters.  
**Beta's:** none atm TT (if you want to be my beta, contact me)  
**Author Notes:** Yeah I know the beginning is cheesy and has been done before, i just wanted to make my own fic about it, it pretty much follows the anime and maybe the manga, but that depends, in an AU way off course. Also, i started writing this story to get unblocked on my other story, hope it helps. Sorry to those that were reading that story for not updating, I am blocked with that story :(  
**Disclaimer:** That god damn angel survived last time and came back to tell me I still don't own Naruto, I tore his limbs off and then threw him into a fire. In other words, sadly enough i don't own Naruto. If i did, Sasuke would be dead by now and Naruto and Hinata were already a couple XD

'_blabla'_ – Thoughts  
"blabla" – spoken dialog  
OooOooOooO - time-shift or change of scenery.

**Chapter 1: Alternative Childhood**

"We have to hold back the Kyuubi until the Fourth gets here!" A ninja yells over the battlefield.

"If he takes any longer, we will be dead before he gets here!" Another yells.

"Well, that will be a sacrifice we will have to make then!" But luckily for them a few seconds later Gamabunta appears carrying the Fourth and surprisingly also the Third.

"So Arashi, you sure you want to seal it into Naruto?" the Third asks. The Fourth looks at him with a smile and nods.

"Even so, I still think the kid needs a father, let me perform the ritual, I lived my life already, you're still in your twenties, too soon for you to die."

"I don't know Sarutobi, what about Asuma?"

"He'll understand my sacrifice and he is old enough to take care of himself, Naruto isn't, he needs a father." Arashi looks at him like he's analyzing his emotions.

"If you really want to, I guess I can't stop you." Sarutobi nods to Arashi and starts doing some seals.

"Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!" Sarutobi yells and behind him the Death God starts to appear. The arm of the death god's arm shoots towards the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is so surprised by this that his soul is pulled out of his body easily and sealed into Naruto. Seconds after the Jutsu is finished Sarutobi drops to his knees and collapses on top of Gamabunta. Arashi sits down next to him and watches him blow out his last breath.

"Rest in peace, old man." He says quietly while picking him up. Arashi jumps down and hands over Sarutobi to the medic-nins. He then speeds off to the room where Naruto is in the middle of a seal crying his eyes out. He picks Naruto up and starts cradling him in his arms. He walks out and walks towards his house.

OooOooOooO – 5 years later.

"Daaaaad! I'm hungry! Can I get some ramen?" A blond kid with blue eyes asks.

"Naruto, stop thinking about food for once and pay attention." His father who has the same characteristics answers.

"But dad, we've been training for five hours straight now, and I already know the bunshin no jutsu." Naruto whines while trying to set his face to a cute puppy look.

"Five hours? I really lost track of time, here's some money, go get some ramen at Ichiraku's!" Arashi pulls some money out of his pocket and hands it to Naruto.

"But dad, the ramen you make is way more yummy."

"Sorry, but I have to go to the office to do today's paperwork. Well I'll be going now, be a good boy." He ruffles Naruto's already messy hair and walks towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto looks at his father walking away and then at the money in his hand.

"Oh well, Ichiraku's ramen is good too." Naruto runs off too his second favorite ramen place, the first being his own home off course. He runs through the streets when suddenly he runs into someone his age. He stands up and notices the girl he ran into. He stretches his hand towards her to help her up.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He said with a goofy grin on his face. The girl accepts his hand and gets pulled up. Naruto looks at her with concern. She has purple black hair and white eyes that are almost creepy.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned. The girl looks down but Naruto doesn't understand why. (A/N: not coz she's in love with him (yet), she just met him. remember? she's just very shy.)

"Yes, I'm alright, are you?" The girl answers.

"Off course I'm alright, I'll be Hokage once so off course I'm alright!" He says with a huge grin on his face. "Oh by the way, what's your name?" He asks.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She answers timidly.

"Ah, nice name, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you. I'll be going now, bye!" And before Hinata can answer he is gone.

_'He's probably the first one I meet who doesn't know who I am, that probably why he acted normal towards me, I think I like people acting normal to me.'_ She thinks and walks off to where ever she was walking.

OooOooOooO - Back with Naruto

"Hey! I would like some Pork Ramen, please." Naruto says as he climbs onto one of the stools of the ramen stand.

"Hello Naruto, and how many bowls do you want?" The old man asks always amused when Naruto comes by to eat more than a grown up.

"Let's have three bowls today!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"So Naruto, when are you going to the Academy?" Naruto stops eating for a second to smile brightly and to answer off course.

"Very soon, and then I'll become a very good ninja, and eventually I'll beat my dad and become the next Hokage!" He says grinning all the while.

"Well, you're an ambitious one."

"Hell Yeah! You watch me! I'll become Hokage and everybody will respect and support me!" Naruto almost falls of his stool in his enthusiasm.

"Hehe, as long as you don't come here to eat and run off without paying, you'll have my respect and support." The old man jokes. Naruto starts laughing at that and when he's finished laughing he dives into his bowl of ramen again. After a couple of minutes Naruto is finished and pays the money. He then starts walking to the training fields. On his way there he notices a familiar person.

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto yells while running to his father's old student. Kakashi quickly hides his little book and turns around.

_'If he ever checks out that book Arashi will kill me.'_ Kakashi looks at Naruto and smiles under his mask.

"Kakashi, can you teach me some stuff today?" Naruto says jumping in front of Kakashi.

"I can't, I have to test a team of genin to see if they are worthy to be genin and to be my team." Naruto looks annoyed.

"Crap, but does that mean you'll have a team soon and that you won't be my teacher in the future?"

"Maybe, it really depends on how stupid they are and if they find out the meaning of the test."

"I hope they fail!" Naruto yells cheerful again. Kakashi smiles at his antics.

"There is about 66.6 that they fail, so they might, but it's bad to wish that people fail a test."

"I know, but I'd love to have you as my teacher!"

"Yeah, but maybe your father doesn't, he'll probably blather on about how I'm a bad influence." Kakashi says while scratching the back of his head.

"Ha, you ARE a bad influence, but you're still cool!"

"Gee, thanks for the support Naruto. Well I'll be off, or they'll be gone before I get there."

"Ok, see you later Kakashi!" Naruto says while waving at him.

"Now let's head home and see if my dad's back yet." Naruto says to nobody in particular. He turns around and heads for his home.

OooOooOooO – a couple of months later.

Arashi is walking towards the Academy with Naruto right behind him. Once they reach the Academy Arashi sits down to be on the same level as Naruto.

"Well, I'll wish you luck here since I need to go to the office now. And be a good boy now, don't annoy any of the other students."

"You know I won't! You be a good boy and don't harass any ninja with crappy missions." Naruto says grinning widely. Arashi laughs and ruffles Naruto's hair. He stands up, says goodbye and heads off to his office. Naruto walks into the Academy and follows a group of other children to the classroom. When in the classroom Naruto decides to sit down in the middle of the classroom. He puts his elbows on the table and holds his head up with his hands. He looks around the class to see if he saw anyone he knew but couldn't find anyone so he decided to sleep until the teacher arrived.

After a few minutes of sleeping Naruto wakes up from feeling someone tapping his shoulder. He looks backwards and sees a face he knows.

"Ah you're that weird girl I ran into!" He yells. "What was your name again? Oh wait..I know, Hinata right?" the girl just nods.

"You the one who tapped my shoulder?" He asks.

"No, that would be me." A boy says to his left. He looks at the boy. He has dark hair in a ponytail and looks very bored.

"Oh Hi, I'm Naruto, who are you?"

"Shikamaru." Is all that the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, so why did you tap my shoulder?"

"Because you rolled your head onto my part of the desk and was drooling all over it." Shikamaru says while pointing at a puddle off drool on the table. Naruto just laughs goofy and scratches his head.

"Sorry, I was just bored waiting for the teacher."

"You'll be even more bored when he arrives." Shikamaru says putting his head on the table avoiding the drool. After a minute or two a girl with pink hair and red dress walks up to Naruto.

"Aren't you Uzumaki Naruto? The son of the Hokage?" She asks.

"Yes I am! I'm so proud of my father because he's the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto says happily genuinely proud of his father.

"I heard he was too afraid to beat the Kyuubi and that he let the previous Hokage kill it." The girl says positively pissing off Naruto.

"My father isn't scared of anything you stupid girl! I should hit you but my father taught me not to hit girls first!" He yells attracting a lot of attention. The girls steps back a bit, never being yelled at that bad.

"Sorry, i didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to be friends and thought it was a good subject to talk about." She says trying to apologize. Naruto sits down and flat out ignores her attempts to apologize. After a few minutes the teacher walks in and orders everyone to sit down.

"Hello class, my name is Umino Iruka, I'll be your teacher for the rest of your Academy career. Any questions?" The class remains silent. "All right then, we'll start this year with the basics about being a ninja." The rest off the day was boring and uneventful, Naruto and Shikamaru were playing rock, paper, scissors in silence for hours now because Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to listen to the explanations and Naruto already knew all that from his father, the score was like 137 to 56 in favor of Shikamaru. Iruka spots the two boys playing the game and gets angry.

"Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto, you are going to join me after class." Both boys looked annoyed and stopped playing the game.

After class the two boys are standing in front of their teacher.

"Well boys, you can explain to me why you thought a game was more interesting than my lessons."

"Well," Naruto says hesitating but finishing his answer anyway. "your lessons are like very boring and I already know all that from my father." Iruka looks at both boys to see Naruto looking a bit afraid of what was going to happen and Shikamaru was nodding as if he wanted to say the same thing.

"I know that there are always students that already know a lot but you should still pay attention, it doesn't hurt to hear something twice you know." Iruka explains.

"More like hearing it for the hundredth time." Naruto says. This makes Iruka laugh a bit.

"Yes, well, if you want I can try to find some scrolls for you with information you don't know yet."

"Don't bother, learning extra things sound troublesome." Shikamaru says.

"I wouldn't mind learning something." Naruto glares at Shikamaru for almost blowing his chance on extra material.

"Alright then, I'll try to find something and I'll give it to you tomorrow. Now you can go."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Naruto yells cheerfully while walking out of the classroom. Iruka shakes his head while smiling.

_'So that's the son of the Hokage, at least he determined to learn.'_

OooOooOooO – 7 years later.

Naruto's POV

It's almost time for the genin exams, well you can't call it exams in my opinion because you only have to do one lousy technique. I wish we would have to fight or something, then I could test the fighting style Iruka gave me a scroll for 7 years back on someone else than on my father. Ah the Tekken-fu style. It fits me so well, mainly focusing on the strength of my taijutsu attacks. Oh well let's check out my classmates. Well I'm still sitting here at the exact same spot I always used to. Well the lazy bum Shikamaru is still next to me and oh what a surprise, he's asleep. I'm surprised he gets such good grades with all that sleeping, his mom probably pounds the information in him at home. His mom is seriously scary, I found that out that one time I was at his house to help him with something.

Oh well, next to Shikamaru is that chubby guy Choji, he's pretty much Shikamaru's best friend, ever since we were 5 or something, can't remember. He's really good at taijutsu, you wouldn't think it though cause he's always eating but he can get scary during a fight, especially when you call him a fat ass. I did it once, I was in the hospital for a week.  
Next! Behind me is Hyuuga Hinata, apparently the heir to her family, she's really shy, she became more shy over the years, hardly says anything to me without becoming red. She's nice and all but very weird.

Next to her we have the biggest idiot of the class, next to me off course, Kiba, he acts like an idiot just as I do, he's pretty funny to hang around with, about three years ago he started bringing that dog to school, at first Iruka wasn't happy with it but had to allow it since it was a part of his clan. He also specializes in taijutsu but he fights with Akamaru, the dog, to beat an opponent, most people see Akamaru as a ninja tool, Kiba sees him as a friend too.

Then we have one of the strange guys, Shino, he's from the Aburame clan, you know the bug users. I don't really know much about him, he has good grades but that's all I know. He's not really into fighting with peers so I've never seen him fight.

In the back right corner of the classroom is Ino, she and almost all of the other girls have a crush on ice prince Uchiha Sasuke, but I'll get to him in a minute. Ino's parents own a flower shop in the city, well actually her mom does, her father is a ninja. She often helps in the shop, she used to be friends with the biggest bitch of the class but now she hates her because of that crush. She uses ninjutsu as far as I know, not really much more info on her.

Then we go a few table to the front, tadaaa, there we have the pink haired bitch from 7 years back. She disgusts me, all these years she's been trying to apologize to me and try to be friends with me but I got onto her scheme fast, she only wants to be friends with "cute looking celebrities" as Shikamaru describes their tastes. Apparently I too belong into that category just like Sasuke. About two months ago she stopped harassing me, I don't know why, probably started using whatever is behind that huge forehead of hers. Oh well, she has good grades, sucks at fighting though, cries way too fast and is a real bitch when it comes to boys, in other words, not cut out to be a ninja.

On to Uchiha Sasuke, oh the survivor of the Uchiha tragedy, what people call a tragedy these days, it wasn't that much of a tragedy, the only problem is that most of the police force got wiped out but other than that it's just a bunch of stuck up bastards who got killed. Seriously, all those Uchiha's had a stick up their asses, like the Hyuuga's but i don't want them to get killed for the sake of Hinata. Anyway Sasuke is always moody, he's like a PMS-ing girl constantly. He pretty much hates everybody and every attempt of a girl to get his attention fails, we call him SasuGAY because of that. He pretty much is a jack of all trades, taijutsu and ninjutsu are his favorite styles. Also he is the number one of our class. Thinks he's fucking great, ALL HAIL QUEEN SASUKE!  
That were about all the people worth mentioning, oh wait I forgot about myself.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage, I'm smarter than people think I am and like the Uchiha I'm pretty much a Jack of all trades. Taijutsu and ninjutsu are just great to combine so I do it, I suck horribly at genjutsu so I don't use it. I'm the second best in the class when you look at the grades. For some reason more girls than most guys get attention from are giving me a lot of attention, probably for the same reason as Sakura does, the only girls I can actually stand communicating with are Hinata and Ino, though with Hinata it's usually a one sided conversation.  
That was it, in front of us are two teachers, Iruka, who's a great teacher and sort of acts like an uncle to me, next to Iruka is Mizuki, I hate him, something about him makes me want to puke or punch something, preferably him. Oh well, they'll start explaining soon, so let's not bother with stories anymore.

Normal POV

"Well class, you will be taking your exams today. You will go into the room behind me and then you are required to the bunshin no jutsu. When we call your name, please enter the room." Iruka explains and disappearing into the room with Mizuki and calling the first name. After about an hour they are nearing the end of students, Naruto was watching all of his friends pass but some of his classmates failed.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke stands up and walks in.

_'I'm next, I bet he passes, and if he didn't he'd probably just suck off Mizuki to pass.'_ Almost puking at that thought, Naruto almost didn't hear Iruka calling for him. He walked into the room and did a bunshin no jutsu. Four other Naruto's appeared around the original. Apparently this impressed Iruka and Mizuki because their eyes were almost popping out of their skulls.

"What's up?" Naruto asks really confused.

"You have a great amount of chakra to be able to make so many replicas at your current level. All of the others only made two replicas except for Sasuke, he made three which is also pretty good." Iruka explained.

"So to put it simply, I'm better than Sasuke?" Naruto asks smirking.

"No, to put it simply, you pass, geez, don't make a contest out of everything, Naruto." Iruka says trying not to sound amused failing horribly at it though. Naruto is given a forehead protector and walks out of the room.

"Judging from the forehead protector, I'd say you passed." Kiba says pointing at the forehead protector.

"Yeah, and Iruka said I did great since I made four replicas." Everyone's eyes widened at this except for Sasuke who just looked annoyed.

"You...made four replicas?" Naruto nods at Kiba's question. "WAHAHAHAHAHA, as if! Not even Sasugay had that many."

"Stuff it Dogboy! You're just jealous because I'm way much better than you!" Naruto says trying to irritate Kiba.

"You wish! You're not even better than Sakura!" Right after he said that he knew he made a mistake.

"Kiba, if you ever compare me to her again, I'll rip your head off and shove it up Sasuke's ass." Naruto now looked really scary.

"Sorry there, didn't really think before talking, you know me, always yapping too fast." Kiba says in an attempt to save his head from the hell called Sasuke's ass. Naruto just smiles.

"I'll forgive you this time. Next time I won't be so kind." He says while imagining how pissed off Sasuke would be about now. He looked at the direction of the bastard and found a very moody Sasuke.

_'I wonder, he's always moody, so who says I caused this?' _He's kicked out of his thoughts by Kiba, literally.

"Ouch you shithead! What did you do that for?" He yells at Kiba.

"You were spacing out and since we are going outside to show our parents how great we are." Kiba answers as if it is an everyday happening that they pass to be genin. Naruto gets up and walks out with Kiba. Outside he notices his father talking to some dude with long black hair who's wearing white robes.

_'I wonder who that is.' _Naruto walks up to them when his father notices him and calls out to him.

"Aah, Naruto there you are, I almost thought you had fainted from excitement." The other man turns around and Naruto notices the same white eyes that Hinata has, also he notices that Hinata is standing next to the man.

_'Must be her father.' _He thinks while walking up to them.

"Well Naruto, this here is Hyuuga Hiashi, you probably already know Hinata since you were in the same class." Naruto looks at Hiashi and introduces himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Hiashi says with a formal tone.

"Hey dad, Iruka said I made the most replicas out of everyone!" Naruto says very happily.

"Well, that's impressive, but making replicas isn't worth much if you fight like shit." Hiashi looks really uncomfortable with this "improper" language around him. He coughs to get Arashi's attention. When neither of the blond men look at him he coughs again and again and another time. Naruto looks at him with an annoyed look.

"Yo old man, got something stuck in your throat or something? You better go and drink some water." While Hiashi's face got very very red, all blood seemed to drain from Arashi's face and three people were thinking about the same thing.

_'Shit, Hiashi is going to kill him.'_

_'Oh no, father is going to kill Naruto.'_

_'I'm going to kill him!'_

"Well, young man, I was merely trying to get your father's attention, but thanks for your '_concern_'" Hiashi says obviously trying to hide his anger. Behind him Hinata was positively afraid of her father killing Naruto. She was also afraid that if Naruto kept this up that her father would never allow him to be her boyfriend, but that is IF he ever finds out she fell in love with him. Like a lot of girls she fell in love with Naruto, but Hinata fell in love with him for who he was and not what he was. He didn't know though.

"Oh, what is it you want then?" Arashi asks, curious as to what the man has to say.

"It's about the meeting, somebody told me it was canceled."

"It isn't, I don't know how somebody would think that it was canceled."

"Alright, I'll be there then." Hiashi says. He bows and turns to leave. Naruto waves at Hinata who in return waved back at him. Arashi notices this and looks at Naruto.

"If you're going to fool around with her you'd better not piss off her father like that." Arashi says smirking. Naruto turns red instantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a slight pout on his face.

"Oh but I think you do, why else does your face resemble a tomato?" Arashi was so amused by his son's reactions that he just couldn't bring himself to stop.

"It doesn't!" Naruto yells. Arashi starts laughing loudly now.

"Come on, let's go home." He says taking Naruto with him by his arm.

OooOooOooO – The next day.

"I can't wait to find out who I'm teamed up with." Naruto says to the lazy bum next to him.

"Tch, I don't care as long as the jounin leader let's me sleep now and then." Shikamaru says in a bored tone.

"You're really the laziest person I've ever met!" Naruto says laughing.

"Yeah well, I'm proud of it too."

"Sounds like you to be proud of one of the seven sins."

"Like you know anything about the seven sins" Shikamaru says clearly trying to get under Naruto's skin cause it's so funny how he reacts to it.

"I know everything about it, the seven sins are..." Before Naruto can finish his explanation, Iruka comes walking into the classroom.

"Everyone sit down please, I will divide you into three man teams now." He explains to the group.

(A/N: Coz Naruto isn't a total fuck up and for the sake of naru/hina goodness I decided to mix up the teams. 'But doesn't this fuck up the balance of some teams?' Yes! 'Then why do you do it?' Coz I can, now shut up.)

"Right, now for team seven. Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." All three of them are pretty happy with the group cause they're already pretty good friends so they don't mind. Especially Hinata doesn't mind for obvious reasons.

"Team eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji." Shikamaru and Choji are pretty happy to be on the same team as their friend, Shino doesn't really care. After team nine is announced Iruka reaches team ten.

"Team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Ino and Sakura are both very happy with their team except for the fact of being in the same team, the only reason they are happy is off course Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand would rather hide from those two and wait until they gave up on him.

"I don't know whether I should feel sorry for Ino or Sasuke." Kiba says.

"No matter what way you look at it, Ino should get the most pity." Naruto replies thinking of reasons why she was more worthy of pity. He could think of about 1000 reasons.

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"All right, every team will be picked up here by their jounin teachers." Iruka announces.

OooOooOooO – about 2 hours later.

"How long was it since the last team left?" Naruto asks clearly annoyed at having to wait so long.

"About an hour ago the last team left." Kiba says.

"Then I have an idea who our teacher might be." While says this he's walking towards the door with an eraser and a chair in his hands and he's setting up a trap for who he thinks will come in.

"I like your idea of a booby trap, but there's no way he's going to fall for that." Kiba says hoping he was actually wrong. Naruto got off the chair and put it back, pretty happy with his handy work.

"Now we wait until he arrives." As if on cue they hear someone in the hallway, the door slides open and the eraser falls onto the head of none other than Kakashi.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I knew it! Late as always huh?" Naruto says laughing his ass off with Kiba doing the exact same.

"Naruto, I hate you." Kakashi says secretly a bit amused.

"Yeah, love you too man."

"All three off you, meet me up on the roofs." And with that said Kakashi poofs away.

OooOooOooO – On the roofs.

"Finally here? Took you long enough." Kakashi complains.

"Shut up, we don't know some half assed jutsu to teleport like you do." Kiba retorts looking irritated.

"Well, I think you are a loudmouth like Naruto, am I right?" At this Kiba shut up instantly.

"Ok, let's introduce ourselves first, tell me about your likes, dislikes, dream for the future and your hobbies."

"Kakashi, why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asks the masked man.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm... Well, I have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi says avoiding telling anything about himself.

"Hah, your likes and hobbies are that damn book of yours!" Naruto blurts out.

"Well, wise ass, why don't we start off with your introduction huh?"

"No need, you know me and they know me, done, next!" All the others sweatdrop.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like flowers and friends, I dislike people who disrespect other people, my dream for the future is to become a great ninja for my clan and my hobbies are gardening and hanging out with my friends." While Hinata is saying this all she casts short and quick glances at Naruto. Kakashi notices the glances and smirks under his mask.

_'Hehe, gotcha Naruto!'_

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I ain't telling you shit till you tell us something." The boy to Naruto's right says.

"And I _am not_ telling you _anything until_ you learn proper grammar." Kakashi retorts. Kiba just gets pissed off but keep quite.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to like you guys, now tomorrow you will take a test." Kakashi says. Kiba now decides to speak up again.

"WHAT? We already did a test and we passed, why would we do another damn test?"

"Let me explain it for you, out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent to the academy. This test is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66" Kakashi says dead serious.

"Then what was the first damn test for?" Kiba asks anxiously.

"That's just to select those who would have a chance of becoming genin. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, bring all your ninja tools and weapons and don't eat breakfast, cause you'll throw up. Be there at 8 AM." And with that Kakashi poofs away leaving three fresh ninja's to think about their situation.

"Tch, that bastard, now there's still a chance we won't make it." Kiba complains.

"Chill out, since I've known Kakashi for like forever I've seen the test before, it's simple, we just have to work together to steal two bells from him, if we work together we pass, also just eat breakfast, it's just to weaken you." Naruto explains to his two new teammates. His two teammates absorb the information and nod.

"If everyone gets what we should do then lets go home. See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto yells and he sprints off to prepare to kick Kakashi's ass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Chapter 1, hope you liked it, I'm surprised by the length of it myself.


End file.
